


Seven Months

by SapphireEyes23



Series: Seven Times [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Out on their own living their dream life. Castiel in school Dean working as a mechanic in a shop.  Life moved forward for the two of them. Wedding plans and more.





	Seven Months

“Dean?” Castiel walked into their apartment after a long day dealing with other people. Cas put his trademark trench coat on the back of a chair in the kitchen. Looking around the apartment he searched for his mate. They hadn’t been mated but a few months but they were the best months of his life.

 

“Hey Cas, sorry I just got out of the shower, I was covered in grease from the auto shop and I know how much you love my scent.” Dean inched closer to his omega mate, smirking knowing how much it wasn’t his words that were holding Castiel’s attention, but the towel hanging precariously on his hips locked in his laser focus.

 

“Dean I have had a most vexing day, I don’t know how but it seems as most of these people forgot this is college and not elementary school the way they constantly whine.” Castiel walked into their bedroom and laid across the bed as he watched his fiancé get dressed in his pajamas for the evening. Impala print pants and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt Castiel bought him as an engagement gift when they first moved.

 

“Well Cas, you gotta remember, this is the west coast. Home of hippies and free love. Having to miss out on whatever sugar filled coffee they order is what they consider roughing it. Unlike you my love, who had to fight for a life that you chose.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as they both laid on the bed. “What do you say, we order some takeout, crack open a bottle of that peach wine you bought and watch a few episodes of Narcos on Netflix?” Dean was already grabbing his laptop to open up the website for takeout, yet another plus of living on the west coast, you didn’t have to call, a few clicks of a mouse and food was on its way.

 

Cas stood up stretching out his lithe, muscular body causing a desire to stir in Dean. “Okay, Dean but if you start snoring I’m poking you in each and every freckle on your face. There's at least 50, well….that’s as far as I get before I get lost in you.” Cas grabbed Dean by the back of his neck kissed him and began to strip down in preparation to change into his own bee-themed pajamas.

 

                                                            ********

 

Dean kept his word and worked hard every day making sure that Cas never had to worry about one bill while working toward his degree. Graduating from college is his dream, and he was making sure it happened. Dean stayed faithful, which was harder than he thought it would be. There were so many gentle omega girls that magically had car issues once one girl brought her car in for making a weird sound. Dean had to stop taking diagnostic rides with customers to prevent them from propositioning him in spite of his scent broadcasting his obvious mating. Dean even started wearing his ring whenever possible hoping to discourage the attention.

 

Cas strolled into the back of the auto shop with Deans newly discovered favorite. His afternoon classes had been canceled for a rally for homecoming. He knew earlier in the week but didn’t tell Dean so that he could surprise his alpha. What he saw when he turned the corner……..

 

“ _So tell me alpha, do you really think that omega of yours can please you like I can? Cause I’m sure I can do some things to you that you’ve never experienced.”_ There was a long haired blonde hanging off of Dean as he stood next to a green Ford Focus with a busted window and headlight. Castiel surmised she had no doubt broken both herself just to get close to Dean.

 

“Okay, one, stop touching me and respect the fact that I am happily mated, and B, my omega keeps me perfectly happy in every way that I could possibly desire. I’m going to have someone else fix your obviously personally broken window and headlight so you don’t think you have any chance.” Dean forced the girls' hands to her own sides, crouched down looking her in the eyes.

 

Cas smirked to himself and decided not to make himself known just yet, he wanted to wait and see what kind of response the woman gave. She wasn’t the first to hit on his alpha, Dean had always told him how bad he felt about the girls who purposely damaged their cars just to get a chance to tempt him.

 

The woman didn’t seem to want to accept his answer and traced her fingers along Dean’s pectoral muscles the moment he let go of her hands. “ _oh alpha I could treat you so much better than whatever stuffy cornfield omega you brought from the Midwest”_ At this point Cas couldn’t stay in the shadows, he could tell Dean had had enough and was about to break the poor girls heart and destroy her feelings.

 

“Dean!! Honey, I brought you lunch. It’s your favorite, the Elvis.” Castiel unwrapped the greasy concoction from the diner on his workstation much to Deans glee and his admirers’ dismay. “Oh is this the daughter of the owner? Hi, how are you, sweetie?” Castiel patted the slightly shorter woman on top of her head as if she was still a pup. Turned back and continued setting up the impromptu lunch date while Dean went to wash his hands. Cas kept up his rouse of complete ignorance despite her glaring disposition. She clearly did not appreciate the interruption, nor the assumption that she’s clearly no threat to his relationship worth notice.

 

“NO I am not the owners' daughter, I was here to see Dean.” She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight putting it all to one side. The smirk on her face and glint in her eyes told him she’s just trying to get under his skin. “Oh ok, I wish I had known then I would have brought you lunch as well, but then again most customers don’t come into the back of the shop let alone stay while their car is being worked on. Luckily it's only a window and headlight, so you’ll be on your way soon. Just like all the rest” Castiel turned back to the workspace and adjusted the photo Dean kept there of the two of them from the first day in their apartment.

 

When Dean came back from the bathroom and immediately brushed past the woman to sweep Castiel up in his arms getting lost in his lips. She lost all confidence and stomped out of the shop yelling to call her when her car was ready.

 

Dean sat down next to his fiancé excited about his treat for lunch. “You know, with our wedding being on two weeks away, I’d think you’d want me eating rabbit food like Sam so I don’t outgrow my suit” Dean took what could only be described as an oversized bite, stuffing his cheeks resulting in him looking like a chipmunk while he chews. “I happen to like the way you look, and with how hard you work, you’ve earned the calories.” Castiel not so subtly lets his eyes trail down Deans body. “Besides, I’m sure I can help you figure out a way to burn a few, I mean if you’re truly worried.”

 

Their wedding wasn’t going to be a big affair, Castiel didn’t want his family involved at all. They went up to San Francisco for the weekend with Sam and a few of Castiels’ new friends, Gabriel flew in for the weekend. The ceremony was short and sweet right in the middle of the golden gate bridge. They spent the rest of the weekend taking in the sights and enjoying each others company.

 

                                                                        *****

 

“Hey babe? Any thoughts on what you want to do for your birthday?” Castiel curled into his husband after coming home from Christmas dinner with friends. “Anything as long as I’m with you, babe.” Dean would deny it till the very end but these quiet cuddle moments were his favorite. Castiel already knew what gift he was giving his husband. He even knew how he would give it to him.

 

It was seven months after they arrived on the west coast, Castiel let his husband know that their family would be growing by two.

 

 

 

 


End file.
